


Make This Last Forever

by lvdiastiles



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvdiastiles/pseuds/lvdiastiles
Summary: Stydia + a red string marriage proposal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this quick and hopefully cutesy fic is dedicated to my Stydia Secret Valentine, Farah (@slowburnotptrash on tumblr)!  
> Hope you enjoy!

It happened on a Sunday morning. The bright sunlight peaked through the blinds, straight onto Stiles’ face, waking him up far too early. He shifted the other way towards a peacefully sleeping Lydia. Soft snores erupted to the rhythm of the rise and fall of her chest. Stiles looked upon Lydia adoringly. Lydia with her strawberry blonde hair sprawled across her pillow and little droplets of drool pooling at the corner of her mouth.  _ God, she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.  _ Then, right in that moment, Stiles knew he wanted to do this forever. He wanted to wake up every morning with Lydia by his side. He wrapped his arms around Lydia’s waist and pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. He drifted back to sleep, letting ideas of how he’ll take the next step with Lydia flood his mind.

 

Later on that day, as if time was on Stiles’ side,  Lydia left their apartment to run some errands. Stiles took the opportunity to call Scott, hoping the married alpha could help him with some ideas. He picked up on the third ring.

 

“Hey, man. What’s-”

 

“I’m gonna propose to Lydia,” Stiles cuts him off.

 

“Woah, what? Dude that’s awesome!” the smile clear in Scott’s voice. “What’re you gonna do?”

 

“Well, you see that’s kinda the problem. This morning, I was looking at Lydia and I just got overcome with this feeling. Like it’s time you know?” He pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. “Everything just slid into place and I just knew it. I want to take the next step with Lydia. I just,” he hesitates, “I don’t know how. But that’s where you come in!”

 

Scott shakes his head, excited, “Okay, great! But, uhm, how do I help? Since you know the most about Lydia and I’m not even there to physically help.”

 

“Oh, yeah I know that. I just figured you might have some handy advice. Considering, Scotty, that you’re married!” Stiles shakes his head, smacking a hand against his forehead.

 

“Right,” Scott laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Well, I mean I ran through the proposal with you too many times, I figured you wouldn’t need that bit. But, if you forgot, when I proposed to Kira I made sure to include something that meant something to just us, no one else,” he pauses. “What’s something that just you and Lydia have? Something that when you look at it, or think about it, the only thing that comes to mind is the two of you.” It didn’t take long for Stiles to think of it.

 

“String. Red string,” he says, remembering the moment many years ago. Lydia and him in his bedroom, as he delicately unwrapped the string from her fingers and she smiled at him. The same smile she always saves just for him. 

 

“Well, there you have it!” Scott exclaims, smiling widely, “What else are you gonna include?”

 

They spend another hour coming up and perfecting the proposal for Lydia. Scott still couldn’t get over the thought of his two best friends marrying each other, excitement coursing through him long after the phone call. 

The plan called for three things: a ton of red string, tape, and of course the ring. 

 

The day of, Stiles gets up extra early, heading towards the closet and hoping he can make it out of their bedroom without a single sound. He gathers the string, tape and ring he hid under his extremely messy pile of clothes. Now, focusing all his efforts on trying to get out of the room without waking Lydia. He plops all the supplies on the couch and checks the time, 6:30. He's got about an hour till Lydia's alarm goes off.  _ Well, this is it.  _  He works backwards, taping one end of the string on the outside of the front door, then to a picture frame beside it inside, connecting the string to another photo on the TV stand, and to the last photo in the hallway. Finally, he goes into the bedroom and ties the other end of red string to Lydia’s finger. He has no clue how it worked, but he’s glad it did.  Once finished, Stiles steps into his designated spot, outside the front door, and waits for Lydia. Surprisingly, Stiles isn't nervous, because the one thing he full-heartedly believes is that what he's doing right now, asking Lydia to marry him, was destined to happen.

 

If there’s one thing Lydia is sure of it is that she has no clue why she woke up to red string tied around her pinky.  She turned her head, expecting to see Stiles lying asleep next to her. He wasn’t and immediately Lydia knew he was the reason why the string was there. Lydia brought her hands up to wipe her eyes from the sleep that remained, but the action fell short when the string wound taught. Curious, she began to trace the red string with her eyes, sitting up when the string continued out of her immediate sight underneath the bedroom door. Lydia stood to follow it, letting out a laugh wondering what in the world was crossing Stiles’ mind to make him do this.

 

She opens the door, yet doesn't see Stiles, what Lydia does see is part of the red string taped to a photo in the hallway. She goes to peel the tape away, stopping short to look at the photo. It's her, Stiles and Scott at graduation. Lydia's got both arms wrapped tight around Scott and Stiles, smiling widely as Scott and Stiles have their mouths spread in laughs. She remembers that day as if it was yesterday. After the ceremony, they all went back to Scott’s house. They stayed up till the early hours of the morning, the entire pack scattered around the living room, as they reminisced on all the memories from their past few years at Beacon Hills High. Coming together and solidifying their friendships before they all went their separate ways to college. Well,  _ not all separate ways _ , she still loves to remember her and Stiles’ eventful cross-country road trip.

 

Lydia follows the string to another photo on top of the TV stand. It was taken in her dorm the first time Stiles visited her at MIT. She had her roommate snap a photo of them, Lydia on top of Stiles' back, leaning forward to give him a huge kiss on the cheek. Of course, he got way more than a kiss on the cheek that night. It's definitely still one of her favorites.

 

As Lydia followed the string to the last photo, near the front door, she finally realized what's happening. The photo was taken at Scott and Kira’s wedding. It was of Stiles and Lydia on the dance floor. Lydia had her head turned away in the crook of Stiles’ neck, arms wrapped around him. Stiles had his arms placed around her waist, as he smiles sweetly, whispering something into Lydia’s ear. In all actuality, Stiles was singing the songs to Lydia, way too out of pitch, causing Lydia to laugh so loud a few heads turned to look at them. Scott and Kira’s wedding held a lot of memories Lydia loved looking back on.

 

That’s when she realized, _The wedding. That's it!_ _Christ, Stiles is trying to propose to me_. Tears filled her eyes as pure happiness radiated throughout her. She peeled the tape and string from the photo, as the string lead her to the front door. _This is it, she knew it. She felt it._ Stiles is outside that door and he is going to propose. Smile beaming on her face, she took a deep breath to prepare herself, and she opened the door.

 

Stiles gets up off the floor as he hears the knob being turned in front of him. He wipes his now sweaty palms against his pants, he cursing his nerves for just now kicking in. The door slowly opens, revealing Lydia standing there pile of red string in her hands. She doesn't say anything, just gives him her signature smile only used for him. That calms the nerves that began to bubble inside.

 

"Hey," he smiles, taking her hands and pulling her outside with him.

 

"Hi," she says softly. "What's all this for?" Lydia gestures to the yarn still in her hands.    
  


"Well," Stiles starts softly, taking the string from her hands and setting it down on the ground beside him. "I wanted to take a trip down memory lane. I picked out a few photos I knew you’d like."

 

“I did,” Lydia smiles. She gets lost in his now shiny amber eyes as she nods her head, encouraging him to go on. 

 

"Oh gosh, Lyds. After everything we've been through together, fighting supernatural creatures, breaking through other dimensions, the long-distance. It was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment. Our lives put us through so much, but I wouldn't change any of it. This right here," he gestures between the two of them, "What we have. It means everything to me. You mean everything to me."

 

Tears began spilling out of Lydia's eyes as Stiles reaches out to gently swipe them away with his thumb. She lifts her hand up, covering Stiles’ hand with her own. The contact steadying the both of them. She's smiling so wide and nodding her head, encouraging Stiles to go on. Not caring about the tears clouding her vision.

 

"I want this to be forever. I want us to be forever," Stiles continued, as he reached one hand into his back pocket pulling out a ring, "Lydia Martin, will you marry me?"

 

Even though Lydia knew it was coming, hearing the words aloud still stunned her. She couldn’t get any words out, so instead she vehemently shakes her head up and down.  _ Yes! Yes! Yes!  _ Tears fall freely from Stiles’ eyes as he gently glides the ring onto Lydia’s finger. Now, with adorned with a beautiful ring, Lydia reaches forward and wraps her arms around Stiles’ neck. 

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she cries, as Stiles picks her up and spins her around. Their sounds of joy were so loud, even Scott would hear.

 

As Stiles sets her back down, he caresses her face with both hands. "Oh my god, I love you," he whispers as he leans down, their hearts still beating wildly, his chapped lips combining with the softness of  hers. The warmth of Lydia’s mouth sent a current running through Stiles’ body. Their kiss was electric, fueled by two people overflowed with their love for each other. It felt like a lifetime passed when they finally pull away, bright smiles beaming on their faces. 

 

Lydia takes Stiles’ hand, guiding him to the steps of their porch and tugging him down to sit next to her. Their bodies mold against each other, Stiles’ arm around her waist, chin on top of her head. As Lydia rests her head on his shoulder, admiring the ring on her finger. She takes Stiles’ hand in hers and closes her eyes.

 

“So,” she starts, glancing up at him, “How does Lydia Stilinski sound?” 

 

“I think it sounds perfect,” Stiles smiles, leaning forward to place a kiss upon her forehead.

 

Lydia lifts her head up, placing a soft kiss against his lips. “Yeah, me too.”

 

They stay like that for awhile more, holding each other and staring up at the morning sun. Stiles lets his gaze drift to Lydia, taking her all in, glowing in the morning sunlight. Just looking at her, he knows he can do this forever. Be with her forever. Their lives put them through so much, but they always found their way back to each other. They found peace, they found love, they found everything they have ever needed in each other. 

 

What they have would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much if you made it all the way to the end! Feedback/comments would be greatly appreciated! Just don't make them too mean lol, since I haven't written anything in months.


End file.
